CHOCOLATE KISSES
by GoldAngel2
Summary: Japanese tradition has women giving men gifts of chocolate for Valentine's Day...so here's a fluffy one shot with Sousuke and Kaname in the Jindai universe. Sorry it's late.


_Author's Note: Here's my annual Valentine's serving of romantic fluff…this time it's in the universe of my latest anime obsession, Full Metal Panic…based on the afterward of the second novel One Night Stand where Gatou has a dialogue with Sousuke lamenting how he had been hoping to receive the gift of chocolate from a certain lady…and was left empty-handed as a typically clueless Urzu-7 was offering halfhearted support while crunching on chocolate given to him by you-know-who. And as usual, these are not my characters, but those of Shouji Gatou (I'd like to give him chocolate in gratitude). _

**CHOCOLATE KISSES**

February 14th….Valentine's Day was a chilly but sparkling day in Tokyo, Senagawa where Jindai Municipal High School resided and its several hundred pupils that made up the student body were all aware of the day's significance…especially in light of burgeoning adolescent passions toward the opposite sex. All over the campus there was a sense of anticipation as the young ladies presented gifts of chocolate to their prospective or respective objects of affection with the young men waiting to see if they would be the recipient of such a gift. As it was lunchtime, the cafeteria was abuzz with the excitement of the holiday as the girls all were hopeful of the outcome as the rule of the school was that before the start of classes the gifts were to be left in the shoe locker of the boys, and that the girls would meet them there after school. The boys were especially on edge, looking forward to discovering a sweet surprise left in their shoe locker and then after which receiving an even sweeter expression of affection from the giver. And so the tables were segregated…males with males and females with females as speculations ran rampant among all…

Except for one….

Sousuke Sagara, SRT operative from Mithril, on assignment undercover as a second year student was taking in the highly charged atmosphere with a sense of befuddlement...like always feeling completely out of place while he sat contemplating the goings-on, sitting with his classmates Shinji Kazama and Kotaro Onodera. The boys were in debate as they ate lunch and pondered quietly on whether or not they would be smiled upon by Cupid this day…

"So whattya think, guys…do ya think there's some chocolate in your shoe locker?" OnoD was inquiring as he snuck a look at Mizuki from the corner of his eye where she was eating lunch at a table just across them…with Kyoko and Kaname.

"Gee, I hope so," Shinji replied with a sigh as he glanced longingly over at Kyoko's bobbing pigtails. He had recently admitted to having a crush on his vivacious classmate to his buddies but had yet to admit his feelings to her. He then regarded the stoic figure of Sousuke and queried, "What do you think, Sousuke?"

Clueless as usual as he chewed on his beef jerky Sousuke replied blankly, "About what?"

Shinji answered, "About…well, you know…I mean it _is_ Valentine's Day."

Sousuke laid his jerky down and said, "I'm afraid I have no idea as to the significance of what either of you are saying, Kazama…or why...sorry."

OnoD was incredulous. "You gotta be yankin' me…are you saying that wherever you were before you came here you never heard of Valentine's Day? I thought it was a holiday all over the world."

Sousuke frowned thoughtfully as he pondered the question _hmmm…seems like I vaguely recall a holiday at this time of year when guys would be talking about sending flowers, candy, or cards to girls…and Kurz would be on his cell phone constantly talking to someone who seemed to be very important to him while Mao and the captain were the recipients of several cards, boxes of chocolates, and bouquets…_

He responded candidly, "Now that I think of it, I do recall such a holiday…but I never participated in the practices of giving cards and gifts to girls…because I never had any girlfriends."

Both OnoD and Shinji were taken aback by this news as both acknowledged Sousuke's undeniable good looks…ever since he had come to Jindai he had garnered many glances by the most attractive females in the second year student body…most notably Ena Saeki, the first runner-up to the Miss Jindai High beauty pageant. However, he appeared oblivious to all the women…except for one…

Casting a glance at the raven-haired beauty that was Kaname Chidori OnoD stated casually, "Well, the practice here in Japan is a bit different…here the women give candy to the men today and we then do the same on March 14th…White Day."

"Is that so?" Forgetting his jerky Sousuke turned his head and inadvertently gazed over at Kaname…an action which did not go unnoticed by Onodera. Grinning, he sided over…

"So Sagara…ya think Chidori left a little present in your shoe locker, huh?"

Studying the delicate profile that belonged to his mission objective Angel, Sousuke mused _I wonder…did Chidori actually leave me a gift of chocolate in my shoe locker? We have gotten a lot closer of late…as a matter of fact she's the closest thing I've got…to having a…_

Interrupting his thoughts OnoD nudged him and suggested slyly, "I bet she did…I bet she left ya a big hunk of chocolate…and she'll be waiting for ya, after class."

Sousuke took hold of his chin as he mulled over what OnoD hinted at and a thrill of pleasure went through him at the thought _well…she does know I like chocolate_…_and there was Christmas Eve…_

Nevertheless reality hit him broadside as he reminded himself of their respective differences…with him being her assigned bodyguard from the paramilitary organization Mithril due to Kaname's classified status as a Whispered…and how their deepening friendship could easily compromise the delicate balance between the two…blared a warning to his psyche to not expect any such personal token.

Heaving a sigh he responded woodenly, "I really don't think that's the case…Chidori and I are merely classmates…so I'm sure you're mistaken."

With a scowl darkening his even features Sousuke dismissed further discussion by picking up the jerky he had previously abandoned and taking a healthy bite, chewed it vigorously as Shinji and Onodera watched with puzzled faces…

Just as the trio of boys from Class Four was eating their lunch right across from them the threesome of girls from the same class and year surreptitiously watched them as they covertly conversed about the tradition of the day…

Kyoko Tokiwa, in her usual exuberance, was leading the discussion as she probed to find out if either of her friends had been so bold as to leave chocolate for their boyfriends....or potential lovers…

"So…Kana…Mizuki…Did you guys…do it?" Her hazel eyes were button bright behind her glasses as she waited for each girl to answer.

"Wel-ll…," Mizuki Inaba drew out as if for dramatic effect. "OnoD and I have been going together since we hooked up during the Culture Festival…so yeah, I did…I left him a box of chocolates in his shoe locker." She smiled in smug satisfaction.

"Cool!" Kyoko turned to the other girl, whose attention was unusually focused on her barely touched bento box. "And Kana, what about you?"

Kaname Chidori, Student Vice President remained pensively staring at her lunch as she mulled over how to answer her. She was very aware of the significance of the gesture of giving chocolates to a boy on Valentine's Day…and in her case it was common knowledge or the subject of rampant gossip in Class Four to whom she would give chocolates. However, she was uncommonly reticent about the entire matter…

Appearing blasé she shrugged her slender shoulders as she replied indifferently, "No…should I have?"

Kyoko was completely taken aback.. "You mean to tell me that you didn't sneak any chocolate into Sousuke's shoe locker?" Her face was in total shock as the other sniffed in disbelief.

"Oh come on, Kaname," Mizuki goaded impatiently. "It's no big secret that you and Sagara are an item…he follows you all over the place and when he's not, you're always there sitting with him in study hall or at lunch. So just admit that you did."

Annoyed by Mizuki's know-it-all manner Kaname snapped out of her inertia, glared at her and retorted, "And just what makes _you_ such an authority on my relationship with Sousuke?" She jumped to her feet, awash in indignation…far too defensive to be credible.

"I didn't do it, okay? So mind your own damned business!" Kaname railed as she snatched up her book bag and bento box then flounced out of the cafeteria, drawing the eyes of many…including the occupants of the next table and the concern of one who immediately leapt from his seat and followed out after her…under the knowing watchfulness of their friends…

Pushing her way through the cafeteria crowd Kaname finally got to the hallway and leaned back against the wall with a sigh of relief. Her heart was pounding as she tried to catch her breath, her head whirling as if she had just escaped a close brush with death…

_Whew…I made it…lately those two are like the Grand Inquisition about me and Sousuke…especially Kyoko but that's no surprise…she's a real busybody even if she is my best friend. _She sighed again as she propped up her book bag and reached inside, pulling out a small, heart shaped container with shiny red wrapped chocolate kisses. Since chocolate kisses were not available in Japan she had gotten them sent to her from a chocolate boutique in New York in the States, obtained by her sister Ayame, who lived there with their father. Kaname held the container of candy and mused…

_So Kaname…why haven't you done it? You bought the stuff and had it sent all the way from America special…so why haven't you left it in his shoe locker like the other girls? Just what is the hold up anyway? _She gazed across outside the window at puffy clouds meandering across the bright blue sky and continued to harangue at herself…

_Humph, I bet Tessa wouldn't have been such a wimp….I bet she would have left the chocolate in his locker…and after school would be the first one there waiting for him…SHE'S not a coward…like you!_

Kaname was so into berating herself for her cowardice she did not know that she was no longer alone. Having finally made his way through the mass of the cafeteria Sousuke went over to her…

"Chidori…are you okay?" His soft inquiry startled her and she jumped, dropping the candy back into the bag…and dropping the bag itself onto the floor.

'Oh, h-hi Sousuke," Kaname stammered with a nervous giggle. "What are you doing out here?"

"That's what I was about to ask you…it appeared that you were arguing with Tokiwa and Inaba…then you rushed out here…so tell me…is there anything wrong?" Sousuke gazed at her in concern.

Pinned by the soft pewter orbs Kaname was momentarily speechless. "So you were worried about me."

He nodded matter-of-factly. "Of course…it is my duty to look after you." Noticing her book bag on the floor he added, "Let me get that for you."

He then stooped down to retrieve it for her...but afraid he would find a certain item she wanted to remain concealed Kaname squatted down and grabbed the bag before Sousuke's hand could touch it…

Drawing a look of surprise from him Kaname again tittered as she hugged the bag to her ample chest. "Ha, ha, ha! T-thanks but I got it." Starting to back away slowly she bowed and said, "Well, gotta jet now…so see ya later." And she whirled and took off, leaving Sousuke staring after her in stunned wonder…

Just out in the stairwell Kaname groaned as she lamented _I AM SO PATHETIC!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The rest of the day dragged on as the teachers bravely tried to educate a less attentive then usual student body, all focused on dismissal and then the event of the day. Even Sousuke…who was still bewildered by what had transpired in the hallway outside of the cafeteria with Kaname during lunch…was preoccupied with conflicting thoughts swirling about in his mind…

_Kaname is acting very strangely…she was so nervous when I asked her what was wrong which is so unlike her…is there something going on that she isn't telling me…like being threatened by some terrorist group? _He frowned as he continued to brood…

_And why didn't she want me to pick up her bag? It was obvious that she was hiding something…something she didn't want me to see…has a terrorist sent her a threatening letter?_ He dismissed the thought _that's ridiculous…as a top level operative of Mithril I would have been informed as to any new threats against her…_

Sousuke was so intent in his figuring that he did not notice the dismissal bell…announcing the end of classes…and the students all leaping to stampede out stopping only to bow briefly before charging. As the room cleared Shinji and OnoD both came over to his desk…

"School's over, Sagara," OnoD said cheerfully. "So let's head over to the shoe lockers and see what's up."

"Yeah Sousuke," Shinji said grinning ear-to-ear. "Don't you want to see if you got any chocolate?"

Leisurely packing his books away Sousuke replied mildly, "Not particularly." He then rose up and found his arm grabbed by an impatient Onodera…

"Well I am…so let's go!" And he and Kazama dragged an ambivalent Sousuke out and to the shoe lockers…

The cloak room was right at the front of the administrative building and that was where the shoe lockers were housed, one section for each class. As the three boys from Class Four arrived the place was humming…packed with boys and girls all making love connections as chocolate was being consumed by eager swains while their ladyloves watched beaming…and some were receiving thanks in the passionate form of a kiss…

Sousuke, Shinji, and OnoD all made their way to their respective lockers, all glancing about as the Valentine's Day high school mating ritual was taking place until Kazama heard his name called…

"Yoo hoo…Shinji!" Kyoko's soprano rose above the din. "I'm waiting for you!"

"Coming!" Kazama waved back and then addressed his buddies. "Well guys see ya later" He headed right over to his shoe locker where the impish girl with the saucy pigtails lingered, smiling.

At the same time OnoD spotted Mizuki and with a grin patted Sousuke on the shoulder. "Well Sagara, sorry to leave ya but my Mizuki's waiting for me."

Sousuke nodded. "Understood."

OnoD said sincerely, "Maybe you're wrong…maybe Chidori's there at your locker."

Sousuke remembered the peculiar way Kaname had acted when he confronted her earlier and shook his head. "I don't think so…but you have a good time." He turned and headed to where his locker was, slipping past couples as they congregated in the narrow rows.

As he made his way a small thought, attached to a glimmer of hope germinated in his mind…and found fertile ground _maybe OnoD was right…maybe Kaname IS there, with some chocolate…waiting for me. _His heart pounded with anticipation as he rounded the corner…

When Sousuke got to the row where his shoe locker was he had to squeeze past a second year couple locked in a very ardent embrace, oblivious to all around them…then another couple was likewise entangled and he dared to imagine that a certain shapely and athletic schoolgirl was there waiting for him…and that they too would be so entwined…

Meanwhile that very schoolgirl was just outside of the cloakroom, debating whether or not to do what everybody else was doing…she even had stayed behind after the final bell to avoid the rush as she weighed her choices as Mizuki and Kyoko both scurried out. So Kaname, left alone, slowly made her way over…and she now was watching the activity taking place within…

_Boy, it looks like there's a party going on in there_ Kaname snorted _or an orgy…geez, I can't believe the principal arranged this…talk about being liberal. But I guess it makes doing the traditional thing easy…so I might as well do it too…_

Taking a deep breath, she dove into the ocean of bodies…and uncharted waters…then made her way to the far side where she remembered Sousuke's shoe locker to be. She glanced at a couple right next to Sousuke's shoe locker as she noticed that he was not yet there…so somewhat relieved she decided to go over to the benches on the far side near the coat racks where several people were changing into street shoes…and decided to wait there…

At the same time Sousuke had gotten past the press of couples and immediately noticed that the area by his shoe locker…was vacant. He stopped before the sideboard sighed and kicked off the school issued slippers as disappointment pierced him, berating himself for the folly of holding baseless expectations while he opened the locker and saw nothing waiting for him but his street shoes…

_Really now what did you expect? Sure, she was acting strangely before, not wanting me to see what was in her bag…maybe it was a letter or token from another man…like her old friend Fuwa and she's changed her mind about him…but I thought after Christmas Eve and all that she and I…damnit!_

With another sigh Sousuke grabbed his slippers, threw them in and extracted his street shoes, slamming the door shut with more force then usual…then scowling headed over to the benches by the coat racks. Then his oppressive mood evaporated as he saw the one person he had hoped to see, perched on the bench…

Kaname…

Sousuke came over so she lifted her head and greeted him. "Hi."

"Hello." He took a seat beside her and began putting on his shoes. Gesturing to hers he remarked, "You changed your shoes."

"I know." Kaname heaved a sigh.

"So why haven't you left?"

"I wanted to talk to you…and explain…"

Seeing her obvious distress Sousuke hastened to relieve her of the burden. "You don't have to…it's my duty to protect you…but apparently you are safe so there's no law that states that I should know about everything that bothers you. .." He lowered his head and added, "…even if I want to."

_Oh Sousuke!_ Kaname reached over into her book bag and brought out the heart shaped box. "This is for you…happy Valentine's Day…" She lowered her head and murmured, "…it's tradition."

Amazed, Sousuke opened the box and saw the individually wrapped morsels of chocolate…kisses…and warmth flooded his being as he took one, unwrapped it and ate it. "Thank you, Kaname," he said softy then offered the box to her. "Please."

"Thank you." She selected one then as she glanced at it an idea came…a deliciously sensual idea… "You know Sousuke, those chocolate kisses aren't easy to get here in Japan….so I had my sister send them here…from New York."

Startled he demurred, "You didn't have to go to all that trouble."

She brushed him off. "Yeah, I know…so anyway my sister Ayame…she's twelve and starting to have boyfriends…told me of a fun way to eat these…"

Interest lit his eyes. "Is that so?"

"Uh-huh." With a coquettish grin Kaname unwrapped the candy…then put the broad bottom in her mouth…allowing the point to stick out…and leaned her head towards Sousuke…

Surprise tinged with longing hit Sousuke as he instantly picked up on her sweet suggestion…and so he accepted her invitation by taking the chocolate into his mouth…and then taking her lips captive in a slow, soft kiss…which she reciprocated fervently, grasping at his shoulders…holding on for dear life as his hand cupped her cheek. When they finally drew apart Sousuke noticed the cloakroom…had emptied…and they were, for the most part…alone. So emboldened by Kaname's actions he reached for another candy…

"My turn," he said as his placed the chocolate kiss in the same position, bidding her to take the gift…and she did, kissing him with a languid motion that set his blood on fire. He wrapped his arms around her…clinging to her as if he would never let go…suspended in a moment that neither wanted to end…

But as the saying goes all good things, etcetera .. so Sousuke and Kaname reluctantly pulled apart…noticing the now vacant cloakroom they both became sheepish…

"Ha ha…I guess we got carried away, huh?" Kaname pointed out coyly.

Sousuke nodded. "Yeah."

"We'd better go."

"Uh-huh."

The two retrieved their coats and book bags…then headed out to walk to the train station. As they walked under the golden late afternoon sky Kaname could not help noticing that Sousuke was clutching the box of kisses…holding them securely against him as if they were precious. This made her smile…

"Hey Sousuke."

"Huh?"

"Why don't you come back to my place for dinner?" She stopped him in his tracks, pinning him with her steady gaze. "I'll cook the meal and...." a mischievous sparkle lit her eyes. "…you bring dessert."

She gestured to the heart shaped box of as yet unconsumed kisses….and he smiled with a nod…

"Yeah."

**END**


End file.
